


Friends?

by Skyanna



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyanna/pseuds/Skyanna
Summary: Skye had been friends with Megamind for years. Now everyone knew.....





	1. Just Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I suck at summaries. This is my first ever published fanfic. I rated it M to be on the safe side. Please be gentile.  
> I don't own Megamind or anything that has to do with him. The OC's, however, are mine. :)
> 
> A little background:  
> Skye is my original character. She is 5'5" and 250lbs (not flabby. think more muscular and on the fatter side of chubby) with longish red hair and hazel eyes. She's kind of a hick/country girl, who meets Megamind when he joins school again in 6th grade. (Not sure if he actually does, but I have read many fics where he is in school later in his younger life, so I'm running with that) She has no issues with him and befriends he and Minion. She can relate to the harassment and bullying he receives, as she has also been bullied and hurt because of being overweight, and having been born with nerve damage due to an accident. (Kids are mean. We all know that) For the most part, she is outspoken, opinionated, and comes across as strong, but she can be shy, insecure and emotional at times. She is one of the few people in Megamind's life who knows his real, given name (I use the name Syx, as I have seen it around the fandom and find that I quite think it fits him), the location of Evil Lair, and how most of his inventions work. They have an unspoken don't ask/don't tell kind of agreement when it comes to his villainous enterprises, where she often knows what he's building and what it is capable of, but doesn't want to know, how or when he plans on using it. She has also occasionally assisted him with hostile takeovers and necessary reminders to those beneath him in Metrocity's criminal underworld.

            Skye had known him for years, since she was a teenager really, and somehow she had managed to stay under the radar up until this point. It’s not that she really cared if people knew she was his close friend, it’s just that life was simpler if you weren’t associated with Megamind, Metro City’s resident Super Villain. Well, that was shot in the ass the moment she pulled her copy of the D-Gun and used it to turn the psychopath holding a gun to her three year old son’s head into a small blue cube. The stunned silence that followed was so thick you could almost feel it.

            “Gregory, honey, come over here to mommy ok?” She said, and her son practically threw himself into her arms. She scooped him up onto her left hip, still holding the D-Gun in her right hand. The way the crowd was looking at her, she didn’t exactly feel confident about putting it back in the holster just yet. Even Roxanne Ritchi’s usual running commentary had faltered as she stared at the familiar weapon, the camera still rolling. Then Metro Man landed, and the crowd started whispering and Roxanne ran full speed into her report, now of this unknown woman in possession of Megamind’s trademark weapon.

            He eyed her coolly. “Hand over the gun, my good citizen” he stated holding his hand out. “It’s awesome to see it being used for good, however, Megamind’s gun is far to dangerous to be in the hands of the general public.”

Skye glared at the city’s hero. “I am _not_ handing you _my_ gun.”

“Your gun?” Metro Man said looking confused, “but, that’s Megamind’s gun.”

“No. It’s _my_ gun. He still has his. I’ve had this one for close to 6 years now. If you look closely, mine is smaller and purple.”

At that point Roxanne pushed forward to stand next to Metro Man. “How did you manage to steal one of Megamind’s weapons?” she asked, holding her microphone out.

“I didn’t steal anything!” Skye growled. “He _gave_ it to me, because I told him I’d love to have one. It’s custom made to fit my hand, just like his is, for him.” Metro Man advanced, ready to take the alien gun from her. She quickly spun the dial and took aim, the barrel now glowing orange. He stopped and took several steps back. He knew that setting. That was a _very_ embarrassing setting, and the only one effective against him. “Please don’t make me shoot you. I’m not a criminal. I have a conceal and carry permit, and there is nothing in the laws stating the gun has to shoot lethal bullets.”

The crowd stood by, shocked and uneasy. To see Metro Man of all people backing away from her made them all a little nervous. “What does that setting do?” asked Roxanne.

Skye laughed. “Lets just say, it makes you really good friends with the bathroom.”

Roxanne looked a little disgusted. “Um, how did you convince Megamind to make you a D-Gun? He’s not usually inclined to humor people.”

“Maybe he would if anyone ever bothered to get to know him, and be his friend.” Skye answered quietly.

“You’re _friends_?! With the _Supervillain_?!” someone called out from the crowd of people. Insulting murmurs and quiet speculation created a  low din around them.

“Oh for crying out loud!” Skye cried out. “I’m not dealing with this. Please let me and my son pass, so I can go home and try to relax. Since 90% of this whole stand off is recorded on Roxanne’s camera, I really don’t think I need to be here anymore. Greg has been traumatized enough for one day, don’t you think?” The crowd, thankfully, started to disperse to be questioned by various police officers and get their 10 seconds of fame with the other news outlets that had shown up as well.

“Skye,” Roxanne called, “Can I ask you a few questions?”

Skye looked at her son, who was thankfully half asleep. “I don’t know. I really think I need to take Greg home.”

“I can take him Miss Skye.” A familiar voice said from the shadows. Startling Roxanne and causing Greg to wake up.

“MinMin!” Greg cried out, reaching for the alien fish in the gorilla suit. Skye handed him over with a great-full smile.

“Ok, sweetie. You be good for Uncle Minion, ok? I’ll come and get you a little while.”

“Come on kiddo, we’ll go visit Sir. He could use the distraction from his work anyway.” Minion said as he carried Greg off down the ally he had suddenly appeared from.

“Daddy!” Greg shrieked, making Skye turn beat red and place her hand over her face in the classic ‘face palm’ gesture.

Minion laughed. “No, kiddo, Sir is not Daddy.” Greg giggled and the two of them suddenly vanished.

Roxanne stood mouth agape at the scene in front of her. She was still running live and this little boy had called Megamind ‘Daddy’. Skye looked to be mortified.

“You wanted to ask me some questions?”

Roxanne jolted out of her thoughts. “Yes, yes. Ummm, first, did he just call Megamind “Daddy”?”

Skye groaned. “Yeah, he did. We’ve been trying to break him of that for months, but he’s convinced that he’s his daddy and no one is going to tell him otherwise. It could be worse I guess. His real dad tried to kill me when I told him I was pregnant.”

“Oh my God, that’s terrible!” Roxanne exclaimed, looking horrified. She then, changed the subject, “How long have you known Megamind?”

Skye thought for a brief moment. “Almost 20 years now.”

Roxanne looked like she had more questions, but a sudden beeping noise interrupted them. Looking down at her watch, Skye smiled. Saved by the bell she thought. She pressed a button and vanished, Megamind having patched an upgrade through for the software in it. She calmly walked away while Roxanne, Hal, Metro Man and several random people looked around in shock and confusion.

 

She walked into Evil Lair 20 minutes later, remaining invisible. Megamind had been going off on some tirade about how his current invention wasn’t coming together correctly, and suddenly froze, mid sentence, gasping  as he felt something brush across the sensitive back of his head. “What in the evil gods….?” he muttered out loud as he spun around trying to find the source. He made out an odd variation in of the air in front of him, and focused intently on it. He could see a strange ripple and leaned closer to asses the anomaly.

“Bwuahahaha!!” Skye belted out as she suddenly appeared before him.

Megamind scrambled backwards. “Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!” He shrieked in a high pitched almost feminine tone. He then backed into his favorite chair, knocking it and himself into a heap on the floor. Several brainbots floated over to see if ‘daddy’ was ok. Gregory was reduced to a giggling mess. Minion was doing everything he could not to laugh, knowing that it would garner a stern look. Skye was almost breathless from laughter and hanging onto the nearby desk to keep herself upright.

“I did not give you a stealth mode upgrade so that you could try to give me a heart attack Skye!” Megamind growled as he jumped gracefully to his feet, cape sweeping behind him with a flourish. He watched as Skye bit her lip, laughter dancing in her eyes. “However,” he stated, steeping his fingertips together and arching his eyebrow in his trademark evil smirk, “I have to admit that was delightfully wicked of you.” He swept forward stopping in front of his dear friend. “Are you sure I’m not influencing you more than you lead me to believe?” He questioned, waggling his fingers at her.

“Well…..” Skye said slowly, “I did threaten Metro Man with the De-regulate setting on the De-Gun today.” She blushed deeply, looking down at the floor.

Megamind’s mouth hung open for a moment. “You…? Really?” He just couldn’t believe it. “You mean you told him you would use it on him?”

“Syx, you haven’t watched the news today, have you?” She asked, using his given name.

“Err, no. I new it came on, but I set it to re-cord, since I was busy with my latest creation. I figured I would watch it later.”

Skye took a deep breath. “No, I mean, Metro Man tried to take away my De-Gun and I set it to De-regulate, pointed it at him and asked him to please not make me shoot him.”

“You took your gun out in front of a crowd of people and threatened Metro Mahn? Are you crazy?” Skye raised and eyebrow at him. “I mean don’t get me wrong Skye, I am thrilled you finally saw my point of view, but that is not the way to keep on the right side of the law.”

She shook her head, smiling at the look of admiration he was leveling at her. “No, Syx. I already had the gun out. Some lunatic stormed into the rodeo today, took hostages and decided to use Greg as a human shield.” Megamind’s eyes narrowed and a look of murder darkened his features. “Anyway,” Skye went on quickly, “I sort of dehydrated him before he could hurt him. So I had the gun out when Metro Man arrived. He assumed it was yours until I told him otherwise. He was still going to take it.”

Megamind still looked angry. “Sir?” Minion asked, trying to get his attention.

“Minion!” He suddenly turned. “Please keep Skye and dear Gregory entertained. Someone has forgotten their place! I’ll be back shortly. Brainbots!” He strode swiftly away, followed by about two dozen brainbots, mounted the hover-bike and disappeared through the hollow-wall before anyone even had a moment to react.

“Sir!” Minion started to run after him, but then stopped.

“I don’t think I have ever seen him look so angry before Minion.” Skye says, making him turn back around.

“I.. yes.. well…” Minion is at a loss for words. “He loves Greg, Miss Skye. He calls Sir daddy for a reason after all.” He said smiling.

Skye looked at her son, who was playing peek-a-boo with the Spider-Bot, and smiled. “He really is so good with Greg. So patient and understanding with him. Especially when he’s trying to teach him things. I know it frustrates him when Greg doesn’t learn as fast as he did.” She sighed deeply. “Sometimes I wish Syx really was his father.” She trailed off, a small wistful smile on her face, as she stared at her son.

Minion’s mouth stood open for a second before he closed it and watched her for a moment. You could almost hear his mind processing. “You really do love Sir, don’t you Miss Skye.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah….” She said on a sigh. Then her brain caught up with her mouth. “Wait! I mean….. it’s not… I didn’t mean to…. I.. I…. I….!” Her face was almost the color of a healthy cherry. Her hazel eyes wide with shock. “Please don’t tell him Minion! Please…” she begged when he gave her a hard look. “I couldn’t handle it if, it made things awkward. I couldn’t handle losing him as a friend.” She was almost crying now.

Minion put his hands on her shoulders. “I won’t tell him,” he said with a sigh, “but I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want him to know. The two of you have been close for so long.”

“That’s why Minion. Could you imagine how much I would hurt when he rejected me?” Minion opened his mouth. “Don’t say it.” His mouth snapped shut. “I may not be as brilliant as Syx, but I’m far from stupid. I’m not exactly attractive. I’m an overweight single mom, Minion! No one as good looking as he is could ever want someone like me! Trust me, I’ve had that drilled into my head enough times to know.” Tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

“Miss Skye, Sir would never look down on you that way.” Minion said sternly. Neither of them noticing the slim blue man who quietly slipped in the door behind them, wanting to give them privacy to work through whatever argument he had walked in on. “I understand why you don’t want to tell Sir that you’re in love with him,” Megamind’s mouth dropped open. “but I don’t agree with it.”

“You…. you, _love_ me?”

Minion and Skye turned toward Megamind in shock. Skye took a step back, panic starting to color her features. Her eyes darted about, looking for an escape. He rushed her, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look at him. Minion slowly backed out of the room, quietly taking Greg with him, by promising him cookies.

“Skye, please look at me.” Megamind begged. She lifted her face to look into his brilliant green eyes. They were wide, almost scared. “You really love me?” She nodded. “But…. I’m _evil_! How could you possibly _love_ the _villain_?! He looked genuinely confused by this.

“You may be the villain, but you are far from _evil_ Syx.” Skye said, smiling shyly. “Evil would never raise another man’s son like his own.” Megamind blushed, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of lilac. “Evil would never happily make and give copies of his inventions to someone who was decidedly _not_ evil.” He was smiling now. “Evil would never hunt down and turn someone into a blithering wreck because they threatened his ‘friend’.” He gave her a shocked look. “Oh, don’t look so surprised. I’ve been with you when you’ve ‘reminded’ people where their place is. I know what you where up to.”

Megamind pulled her against him, trembling and hugging her tightly. She froze only for a second before wrapping her arms around him and leaned her head against his cheek. She really wanted to put her head on his shoulder, but his spiked mantle was in the way. She gently pulled back from him, and he looked at her with a goofy grin on his face. She reached for the little <M> at this throat that held his cape on and he swallowed audibly. She raised an eyebrow.

“I just want to lean my head on your shoulder. Ok?” She said smiling at him. “I know you’re neck and everything are sensitive.”

“They’re, umm, not just sensitive. That’s only a common descriptor. They’re actually, well, umm, erogenous zones.” He squeaked out, blushing wildly.

Skye’s eyes widened and she looked a little uncomfortable. “So you mean all these years, I wasn’t just being goofy and tickling you when I would….. Oh my god.” It was her turn to blush. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?!” She was obviously mortified.

“Oh yes, because that just comes up in every day conversation!” Megamind said indignantly. “Yes, please dear friend. Stop touching my head, because every time you do, my tentacles writhe and cause my dick to harden. Yes. That would have been just wonderfully embarrassing!” He was pacing around now, making wild hand gestures, obviously far out of his comfort zone.

“Did you say tentacles?” Skye was now looking curiously at his crotch.

He froze in mid pace, eyes growing huge and a strange inhuman noise emitted from somewhere in his throat. She was impressed that his face could turn such a lovely shade of purple. She couldn’t help the lopsided grin as a string of unrecognizable words stumbled from his mouth. Then he started to hyperventilate.

“Syx. Hey. Stop. Breath, baby!” She wrapped her arms around him again. “Please stop freaking out. Please. I’m sorry I asked. Just please.”

He was starting to calm. ‘Did she just call me baby?’ “You called me ‘baby’?”

“Umm, yes?” Skye looked at him now.

“Even after I told you I have _tentacles_?”

She smiled. “Syx, honey, you’re an alien. I’m really actually not surprised to be honest.” He just looked at her, like she said the moon was pink or something. She shook her head, then blushed. “Actually…… I was trying to figure out where in that outfit you are hiding tentacles _and_ a dick. I mean, it’s skin tight.”

“They’re, umm… they… sort of… retract….umm… inside.” He was beyond mortified. He was talking about his reproductive organs, with.. Skye… His heart did this weird fluttering, like it usually did whenever he thought of her. She wasn’t running away. Why was she not running away?

“Ok. That… makes sense really.” She smiled at him. Then she very carefully unhooked his cape and let it drop to the floor, careful not to touch his neck. The she wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head onto his shoulder with a sigh.

Megamind was completely dumfounded. She didn’t care. She was hugging him again. He mentally shook himself and hugged her back, feeling her smile against his shoulder and sigh again. He smiled and leaned his head on hers, nuzzling her dark red hair. He saw Minion peek in the door and grinned broadly at him, before making a shooing motion at him. Minion gave him a huge grin and a thumbs up and disappeared. He was right. Minion had been telling him for years that Skye loved him too, but he always dismissed the sentimental fish as being a hopeless romantic. Now here he was, wrapped in her arms even after she found out about his… yeah.

“Hey Syx?’’ She said making him loosen his hold and look into her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Skye.” His eyes luminesced slightly from the emotions. “Can I kiss you, my love?” He asked.

“Yes. That’s definitely a yes.”

He gently pressed his lips to hers as their eyes drifted closed. Her hands slid over his shoulders and up his neck, cupping the back of his head, to pull him closer. He growled deep making her shiver. “Temptress…” he murmured, pushing her towards his bedroom as he deepened the kiss.


	2. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens behind closed doors, after they realize they love each other.

Skye couldn’t get enough of Megamind’s mouth. She wasn’t even paying attention to what her hands were doing, although she thought they might be on his head and neck. His mouth devoured her. His hands where sliding up and down her back and she couldn’t seem to get close enough to him. She vaguely noticed she was slowly being moved backwards, but was too caught up in how good his kisses where to care.

Megamind’s brain was starting to short circuit. Ever time her fingers moved or twitched, his aching dick got harder. He was thankful that he could get fully erect while still retracted, or this would be quite painful. His hips were already moving on their own. He didn’t really have a clue what he was doing, but she was moaning into the kiss, and rubbing against him, so he must be doing something right.

He reached his room, and closed the door behind them. Grabbing her legs, he lifted her up against the door and wrapped her legs around his hips. He was already thrusting against her before her back even hit the door. He was wrong. He could not stay retracted. Damn. The leather had to go. Thankfully the bottoms were separate from the top. He backed his hips up slightly. Earning a frustrated moan from Skye. ‘God that sounds amazing’ he thought. She was still clinging to him and he dropped her legs, removed his utility belt and worked his leather pants down past his hips.

The relief was instant. The bodysuit he wore underneath stretched, easily allowing him to fully extend himself. He was still kissing Skye, and she was making the most wonderful groaning noises. He picked her up again.

“Holy shit Syx…” she sighed, “so strong..” He lay her down on his bed and ground himself against her. “Oh GOD!” she cried, lifting herself against him. His eyes crossed. ‘holy shit!’ His brain shorted out again as he began to grind hard against her. She was whimpering with each thrust, and started begging for more. His mouth moved down her jaw, placing sloppy open-mouth kisses and he went. Her hands pulled at the zipper down his back and soon he felt the leather shirt come loose. He stood up to remove it and she stared at him in just his black body suit, and leather pants around his thighs, the obvious bulge straining against the fabric.

“Oh god, you look so sexy right now Syx.” Skye said softly as she licked her lips. She sat up and gently pulled the top of his stretchy body suit to his waist. He pulled his arms out as she started kissing and licking his chest. A strange whirring noise came from him. “I really gotta say, I’m loving the alien noises you make.” She said as she licked straight up his sternum and over his atoms-apple.

A string of what she assumed was profanity in his native tongue rolled out of his mouth as he pushed her onto her back. His mouth worked over her neck, and any skin showing over her shirt. She distinctly felt fangs slid over her throat and gasped, shuddering under him. He was wiggling around and she realized he had removed his boots and leather pants. He was now only clad in the body suit bunched low around his hips.

“Syx! Oh god, Syx. Please. Please. I need more.” She was reaching for him, but he backed away slightly.

“Shhh, my darling.” He whispered. Looking into her eyes. ‘Did his eyes always glow like this?’ she wondered. Nimble fingers unhooked her thigh holster, and let it drop to the ground. He then tugged her cowboy boots off and tossed them to the side. He crawled up her body. He had no idea what he was doing, but she seemed to be getting more and more worked up, so he must be doing the right things. His hands shook as they pushed her shirt up, and she lifted her back so he could remove it.

“You look so beautiful, Skye. So beautiful.” He murmured as looked down on her. His hands undid her jeans, and started tugging them down her hips. He needed to see her. Her hips lifted and soon she lay before him in just her bra and panties. “Oh Gods….” He groaned. His dick throbbed and his tentacles where not helping as they rubbed against and around him. He slid his hands over her exposed skin, from thighs to shoulder and back to her ribcage.

Skye sat up and moved farther up the bed and he followed her. Once again they were kissing. Hands roaming each others bodies. He removed her bra and suckled her breasts. One of her hands gripped his head and she moaned. “Yes, Syx. Oh God! So good. Don’t stop baby. Don’t stop.” His hands were sliding along her hips and thighs. Her hands  where running over his chest and abs. He was so thin, but so much muscle and sinew. Her fingers slipped below the suit bunched at his hips, and wrapped around his cock.

He bit down roughly on her breast before throwing his head back and cursing in what could only be described as alien. Panting he grabbed her wrist. “This will be over very fast if you do that.” He groaned.

She smiled and slowly pulled the last of his clothing down over his hips. His genitals emerged from an engorged slit along the front of his pelvis. He was blue, like the rest of him, with purple in heavily blooded areas. Eight slim tentacles, about half the length of his penis wriggled and moved around the base of him. Four dark blue, penny sized bumps ran along the underside of him, from just in front of his scrotum, to just behind his head, and a soft, thin light purple membrane stretched in a thin line along the top, from just behind his head, to his base. His dick was nicely proportionate to him, although larger than she had ever been with. ‘This may hurt’ she thought in the back of her mind.

“Syx? Can I please taste you?” His mind went blank. She wanted to put _that_ in her mouth?

“I.. I may not be able to.. umm.. you know, if you do that.” He said softly.

“That’s ok. There’s always next time.” She was almost drooling, as she licked her lips staring at his dick.

“You really want to do _that_ even with the tentacles?”

“Especially with the tentacles. They look like they would taste sweet.” He couldn’t help the sound that slipped from his mouth, but gods if she didn’t seem to get more turned on by every reminder that he was an alien. He removed the last of his cloths and lay down in the middle of his bed. He knew better than to try and stand for this. He watched as she crawled up between his legs and licked the nubs on the underside of his cock.

She smiled as a high pitched whine came from him. She licked from base to tip along those little blue nubs. They were firm, but soft. His tentacles seemed to reach for her face, so she slowly wove them between her fingers as she engulfed his cock in her mouth. He almost screamed, and his hips lifted off the bed. She used her arms to push his butt down against the bed, and pulled off of him with a soft pop. His eyes were screwed shut and his hands where almost pulling the sheet from the mattress. She let go of his tentacles and sucked each one individually into her mouth, sucking firmly before moving on to the next one.

He was going to die. This is how he was going to die, and he didn’t even care. His brain was already gone. There was nothing left in his head but fireworks and Skye. Her mouth was unbelievable hot. When she sucked him inside he almost cried with the pleasure of it. He can’t remember how to speak English anymore. He is crying out in his birth tongue, telling her how much he loves her, how amazing she is, and how badly he wants to fuck her, between strangled noises only he can make. He is only vaguely aware that she can’t understand him, and when she begins to suck his tentacles, he can feel a pulse begin low in his belly.

She feels him stat to squirm under her, his hands suddenly grasping her hair, and he strangles out something that resembles “please”. He is completely gone, but she can guess what he is needing. She tangles her fingers with his tentacles again and sucks him hard and fast, his head rubbing the back of her tongue and throat. His hips are flexing now, his hands almost painful in her hair. Then he freezes. His balls draw up and he cums. Bursts of semen fill her mouth, and she realizes to late, she can’t swallow this much quickly enough. He’s making an almost metallic sounding whirring noise as he watches his semen slowly leak from the corners of her mouth.

She releases him with another soft pop, as he goes limp as she licks her lips clean of him. His entire body is trembling. Getting himself off, never felt this good. He feels her lick him clean and gasps at the over stimulation and the intimacy of it. He’s too spent to even pull himself back into his vent. He feels her lay down next to him, and turns his head, opening his eyes to look at her. “Hi” he says, with a sheepish grin.

“Hi.” She says back with a smile. She’s just as breathless as he is.

“Skye, are you alright?” Megamind asks.

Skye smiles. “That was so hot.  I almost came watching you.”

His eyebrows shot up. ‘almost? wow’ Hmm…he still had a job. This simply would not do. He lay there for a while, holding her close and catching his breath. He sat up, his genitals sliding back inside, and pushed her onto her back. He was bound and determined to return the favor.

He kissed his way down her body. He had read enough romance novels to grasp the basics of pleasure and human erogenous zones. He spent time on her neck, leaving his first he-kay. He rubbed, nuzzled, licked and suckled at her breasts until she was moaning loudly, and squirming beneath him. “So beautiful, my love.” He whispered as he looked up at her from just below her navel. She shivered and called out his name.

She watched him swallow as he slowly pulled her soaked panties off. He was obviously nervous. He kissed his way back up her legs. “Oh God, Syx.” She called out as she shivered from his gaze and passion. Yes, his eyes definitely glowed when he was intensely emotional. She had seen it a few times when he was fighting, but having that gaze leveled at her like this, made her tremble with want. He was kissing her everywhere, but where she wanted him, and she reached down to gently push his head in the right direction.

He looked up at her threw hooded eyes. “I…I’ve never done this before.” He swallowed nervously. “So I don’t know how good I’ll be.”

“Don’t worry. You can’t really do it wrong unless you’re a total idiot.” She said smirking at him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Is that so. Hmm….” ‘oh god, he’s taking that as a challenge’ she thought, just before he lowered his head.

Her back arched as he slid his tongue along her slit. She watches his eyes darken father, before he buried his face in her. “Oh… My…. God!” she was hanging onto his head and the sheets for dear life. It only took a couple of moments for him to learn every place that had her panting and writhing like a whore. She didn’t know how he could even breath, and she really didn’t care. He had her hips pinned to the bed and she was careening toward release.

He earned a frustrated moan when he stopped for a moment. He gently slid two fingers into her, and began rubbing along her inner wall for this ‘g-spot’ he had read about. He felt her body twitch as he rubbed a particular spot. ‘boingo’ he thought with a wicked grin. He watched her twitch and spasm, and tremble before him. She started panting and he returned his mouth to the little button of nerves he had discovered. She was basically waling now. She looked down at him as his thumb took over where his mouth had been. He locked eyes with her, his features dark and almost threatening. “Cum for me, Skye”

She couldn’t have disobeyed if she tried. The pleasure broke and she keened loudly as wave after wave washed over her. Her body went limp, her breath coming in gasps, and her legs trembled. He licked his fingers clean and she moaned from the sight. “That… was…. amazing….” She said between breaths. “I thought you said,…. you’d never done that before.”

“I haven’t.” He replied. He pointed to his head. “Genius. Remember?” He said with a cocky little smirk. “I learn quickly, my love.” She dropped her head back on the bed and sighed.  “Hmm…. Interesting…”

“What is?” she asked, feeling him shift on the bed.

He knelt between her thighs. “This is” he answered, rubbing himself against her.

She inhaled sharply, feeling him slide along her soaked entrance. “Holy shit!”

“Yes, apparently I recover quicker than I thought.” His eyes were closed as he rubbed himself against her. She could feel the nubs rubbing against her swollen clit, and his the tentacles where rubbing against her labia and pushing into her opening, making her twitch and shiver. “Darling, would it be too soon to ask if we could…?”

“Yes, oh god, yes, please!” Her hips lifted in need.

“Skye, I don’t have any…. I wasn’t expecting this… I..” Megamind sounded almost pained.

“Baby, I’m clean and on the pill. I never went off it after I had Greg..... Just…”

He slid all the way in with one deep thrust. His eyes rolled back and she gasped, a small whimper escaping at the twinge of pain. “Sorry, darling, sorry.” He kissed her face gently. “I didn’t mean to…” He shuddered and fought to keep still as she twitched around him. “I didn’t think I would…”

“Syx. Relax. I knew it was gonna hurt a little. It’s been years for me and you’re not exactly small.” She bumped her hips against him, eliciting a growl. “I’m good baby. You’re not gonna break me.”

He moved slowly at first, speeding up as he figured out what he was doing. How did he ever go all this time without sex? Really, nothing compared. He felt her pull her legs up around his waist, and the angle changed, causing them both to moan loudly. He was now sliding deeper than before. His eyes crossed. Evil gods, this felt so good! Looking down at Skye, he could tell she agreed. Her face was flushed, her eyes looked drunk, and she was gasping for breath. He thought for a moment and pulled his knees closer to her and pushed her legs up farther.

“Oh my fucking God, YES!!” she practically screamed at the new angle. Yes, she really should have started fucking a genius years ago. My god! If this got much better it might kill her. She could see him looking down at her, a pleased smirk on his features as he pounded into her. She noticed him start to bite his lip and felt something move along her opening. Was he moving the tentacles closer to her… “OH GOD!!” She could feel something sliding over and alongside of her clit with each thrust. “YES! OH! MY! GOD! YES!!!!!” She could see stars behind her eyelids as release took hold of her and hurled her over the edge.

He felt her body spasm and clench down around him. “YES! OH GODS, SKYE!” He was making that strange whirring noise again, his eyes rolling back as he joined her. He collapsed on top of her, with most of his weight on his elbows. He knew he should roll to one side or the other, but she had her arms around him and he didn’t think he could move if he wanted to.

“That was…” Megamind began, “That was incredible.” Skye hummed in agreement. “Is it always that good.”

“I couldn’t tell you, Hun.” She sighed. He looked at her. “I’ve never had it that good before. You just outdid any previous experiences.”

“Really?” He asked.

Skye chuckled. “Yes, Syx. You stud you. I’ve never had it that good.”

He smiled brightly. He did it. Not only did he finally lose his virginity, but he apparently was quite good at pleasuring his partner. He finally rolled them to the side, and she whined as he slipped from her. He called out for a brainbot to bring him a wet washcloth, then cleaned them both up before withdrawing back into his vent.

“That,” Skye observes out loud, watching him retract, “is very cool.” He blushed.

They cuddle up close to one another, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, and talking about what the future may hold now that they finally realized how blind they had been all these years. They were almost asleep, wrapped in each others arms, when a soft knocking came at the door.

“Yes Minion?” Megamind calls

“Umm, Sir and, err, Mam, Little Sir is getting hungry. Would you like me to make supper?”

“Yes Minion. We’ll be out shortly.” He calls and he hears his loyal henchfish, walk away, humming a happy tune.

They dress quietly. “Mam?” Skye asked suddenly.

Megamind shrugged. “He’s a minion. It’s his job to take care of his master. I guess that includes you too now.” He looked thoughtful for several moments. “I wonder if I can clone Minion. I would like Greg to have his own minion now. He may not be mine by blood, but as far as I'm concerned he _is_ mine.”

“You’ll most likely need more minion fish eventually anyway.” Skye said quietly. He spun round, looking at her with wide eyes. “I wouldn't be against trying to give Greg some siblings some day if possible. Maybe a little girl.” She smiled shyly at him.

He swept her into his arms, and kissed her soundly.  They headed for the dining room. He couldn't stop smiling. 

“Syx?”

“Yes my love?”

“Would you stop fighting with Wane? I really don’t want to have to give him rampant diarrhea all the time, to keep him from taking you to jail.”

Megamind’s laughter echoed around Evil Lair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,...... So I've had this chapter written as long as I've had the first chapter posted, but I've never shared any of my smut writing before and it took me this long to talk myself into it. Please let me know what you think. I know there are some things in this fandom that are very much taken as canon, and I'm not really following those, but I hope that you guys still liked the story.


End file.
